


Headphone Actor

by TeteDePrise



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Can be read even if you don't know the series, End of the World, Gen, Independent of the series, Peut être lu même sans connaître la série, Réécriture d'une chanson, Song rewrite, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeteDePrise/pseuds/TeteDePrise
Summary: Headphone Actor est une chanson pour lequel j'ai un attachement particulier, l'histoire me fascine.Cette fic est ma façon de rendre honneur à cette chanson et au travail de Jin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient ou presque, ni le scenario, ni le personnage principal, ni le titre. Tout appartient à Jin.  
> Cependant, j'ai tout de même souhaité écrire ma version de cette chanson.  
> J'ai aussi utilisé une traduction de la chanson pour m'aider à écrire les lignes parlées, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas gardé le lien.
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**« Je suis désolé de vous l’annoncer, mais la fin du monde est pour aujourd’hui. »**

La voix se coupa net quand la radio percuta le sol après avoir reçu une paire de chaussettes violemment lancée. C’était un discours prononcé par je-ne-sais-plus quel président dans la matinée, et depuis il tournait en boucle sur toutes les stations. Je ne supportais plus cette phrase.  
Elle revenait nous harceler sans cesse entre deux chansons datant de la jeunesse de la génération précédente.

Pendant un moment, j’ai été prise d’une inquiétude quand à l’état de ma radio. Puis je me suis implacablement rappelée, comme l’avait si bien dit la radio, ce qui lui avait dû mon geste violent, quel jour nous étions. Je lâcha un profond soupir. Par la fenêtre, le ciel commençait à prendre une couleur orangée. Je me suis tournée vers mon reflet. Je venais juste de m’habiller, pour la dernière fois de ma vie.  
C’était une tenue qui ne me ressemblait pas. Mon gilet préféré gris avec quelques rayures jaunes que je ne portais jamais dehors, sur un t-shirt rose que je venais de retrouver au fond de mon placard. Une jupe jaune que je n’avais jamais osé porter, sur un short noir parce ce n’était pas la saison pour parader en jupe. Mes vieilles baskets rouges que je n’avais même pas pris la peine de fermer. Telle était ma tenue de linceul.

Je me suis fixée quelques secondes. En temps normal, je n’osais pas porter plus de deux couleurs à la fois, et j’essayais de paraître un minimum soignée. Cette tenue me plaisait. Je me demande pourquoi je n’avais jamais rien porté de semblable avant. C’est trop tard pour se poser la question.  
J’ai attrapé des élastiques qui traînaient par là et me suis fait deux couettes hautes, par habitude.

En bas, j’entendais mon père jouer de la flûte pendant que ma mère l’accompagnait faiblement de sa voix entre deux sanglots. Ça faisait un moment maintenant qu’ils faisaient ça, enchaînant des morceaux de leur jeunesse dont ils avaient oublié la moitié des paroles et parfois des notes. À la radio aussi ils ne mettaient que des chansons de leur enfance, maintenant que j’y pense. Devant leur désespoir, ils n’ont pas d’autre idée que de se réfugier vers leur passé.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J’aurais pu rester plantée là à ne pas me lâcher du regard, pour ce que j’avais de mieux à faire, mais ça avait quelque chose d’horriblement angoissant. J’ai détourné mon regard et me suis dirigée vers la fenêtre pour observer le ciel. Des nuées d’oiseaux s’envolaient, fuyaient. Il n’y avait nulle part où aller. Où peut-être connaissaient-ils un lieu loin de tout, épargné ? Sans me laisser le moindre indice, ils continuèrent leur vol, recouvrant le ciel, semblant dévorer le faible croissant de lune apparent, allant dans une direction qui était définitivement inconnue.

Je me suis laissée tomber sur ma chaise, face à mon bureau. J’avais laissé ma console allumée sur la table. Je crois que je l’avais mis en pause après avoir entendu la terrible annonce. Elle devait donc être là depuis un long moment. Je n’avais même pas sauvegardé. C’était un jeu que j’avais attendu pendant des mois. Je l’avais commencé il y a moins de deux semaines. Et je ne connaîtrais jamais la fin. J’ai négligemment lancée la console sur mon lit.

Dessous, il y avait un cahier d’exercice que je n’avais pas fini. Et que je n’avais pas non plus envie de finir. Je n’avais jamais été motivée par les études, ni par la vie étudiante en générale. Et ce n’était pas au bord de la fin que j’allais trouver de la motivation. J’ai frissonné devant l’horreur de cette pensée qui m’était venue avec un naturel désarmant. Le cahier connu le même destin que la console, mais avec beaucoup moins d’attention puisque celui ci passa par la fenêtre. Je la referma d’un coup sec. Je n’avais même pas envie de penser aux cours.  
C’était un lieux cruel, où je n’avais ni place ni amis. Je n’étais jamais sur la même longueur d’onde qu’eux, je n’arrivais pas à les comprendre. Ajoutons à cela ma faible constitution physique et mon mauvais caractère, j’étais, sans m’en rendre compte, devenue difficilement approchable. Je m’en fichais. Au moins, on ne m’embêtais pas, j’étais tranquille.

En fait, je détestais ça. Je voulais pouvoir m’amuser avec eux aussi, mais mon corps ne suivait pas. Je n’arrivais pas à traverser ce fossé qui nous séparaient à cause de je ne sais quoi. Et ça me tuait. La seule personne avec qui j’avais franchi ce fossé était maintenant… Non, je ne veux définitivement pas penser à ça, ni à quoi que ce soit d’ailleurs !

Au bord de la crise de larme, complètement enragée, en tremblant de tout mon corps, j’ai enfoncé mon casque sur mes oreilles. Il n’était même pas branché. Je me suis roulée en boule et j’ai fermé les yeux avec l’envie de hurler.  
Je ne voulais plus rien penser, plus rien voir et plus rien entendre. Plus jamais. Je voulais rester ici jusqu’à que tout soit fini. J’espérais que le temps s’arrête et que cela n’arrive jamais.  
Je ne voulais plus rien penser, plus rien voir et plus rien entendre.

 

_« Tu veux survivre pas vrai ? »_

 

J’ai sursauté comme je n’avais jamais sursauté avant. Tout mon corps hurlait oui, alors que mon cerveau réalisait doucement. Cette phrase avait été prononcée directement dans mes oreilles.  
_« Tu veux survivre pas vrai ? »_ répéta la voix dans mon casque. Je la reconnaissais parfaitement, j’étais fatiguée de l’entendre. J’avais l’impression que le monde se distordait sans cesse depuis ce matin, et que la Terre entière tremblait sous mes pieds, faisant balancer les maisons et les grattes-ciels. Plus rien n’avait de sens, mais peu m’importait maintenant. « Oui. » ai-je répondu sans rien comprendre, les yeux embués pas les larmes.

_« Si tu passe la colline, alors 20 secondes après, pour le meilleur comme le pire, tu comprendras. Ne doute pas. Écoute juste. 20 secondes. »_

Elle m’avait immédiatement répondu. Je me suis immédiatement relevée, sans chercher à réfléchir et j’ai foncé vers la porte. Je savais de quelle colline elle parlait, je devais traverser la ville pour la rejoindre. J’ai descendu en trombe l’escalier, attrapé rapidement mon masque à gaz et j’ai à moitié arraché la porte d’entrée de ses gonds. Je crois avoir entendu mes parents s’arrêter, ce qui est normal vu le tapage que j’avais dû causer, mais j’étais tellement pressée que je n’en suis pas sure. J’ai attaché mon masque vite fait. Avec mon état de santé et la qualité de l’air qui avait dramatiquement empiré ces dernières années, c’était un mal nécessaire. J’ai remontée la rue sans m’arrêter et me suis engagée vers le centre ville.

 

L’air était lourd, chaud, comme vicié. Écrasant. Immobile. On aurait dit que le vent avait fui, n’avait jamais existé. Peut-être le monde avait-il cessé de tourner. Dans cette rue vide, tout semblait vraiment stoppé. J’étais incapable de dire si l’ambiance avait été pareille les jours précédents. Mon cerveau s’était arrêté sur une seule pensée, un seul instant à venir, alors que mes jambes continuaient de me mener à toute allure.

Le centre-ville était bondé. Hommes, femmes, enfants, un véritable désordre de gens s’ébranlait dans le carrefour. Je me suis fait submergée par les cris de douleur et de désespoir, les hurlements sans fin de bébés indifférents de ceux des adultes, les protestations vaines des gens révoltés. On aurait dit que chacun marchait aléatoirement sans prendre conscience des autres, de ce qui l’entourait. Une cacophonie de détresse. Tous, tout, était perdus.  
Dans un coin, une jeune fille hurlait et pleurait avec une fragilité frappante. C’était un spectacle qui ne pouvait laisser indifférent. Qui aurait dû. Dans le maelström de tourment, elle était invisible. Juste une pierre de plus dans l’édifice de l’affliction ambiante.

J’ai dépassé un prêtre qui récitait des prières d’une voix lente, profonde, vacillante. J’ai eu l’impression qu’un goût de bile recouvrait le fond de ma gorge. Qui priait-il ? Dieu ?? Parce que tu crois qu’il existe encore un dieu pour nous sauver ?! Si ce type existait, ça voudrait dire que c’est lui qui serait responsable de ce cataclysme, que c’est lui qui nous ferait vivre cet enfer vivant d’agonie ! Et pour quoi faire, une apocalypse ?? Foutaise, après la destruction, une fois qu’on sera réduit en poussière, il n’y aura plus rien, plus jamais rien !! Plus jamais !

La colère lancinante qui m’avait submergée était retombé quasi-immédiatement, me laissant la gorge serrée et les yeux brûlants. Ce gars là n’y pouvait rien, je ne le connaissais même pas, il se raccrochait à ce qu’il pouvait – comme tout le monde ! Simplement, c’était tellement… Injuste ! Tout ça paraissait juste injuste… J’ai baissé la tête, et j’ai continué mon chemin, fendant la foule qui avançait hasardeusement.

 

J’étais la seule à aller de l’autre côté.

 

Alors que je m’éloignais, j’ai entendu les cris fondre en un concert de sanglots et plaintes, comme si un signal invisible s’était propagé en un battement de cil. Le chant de l’humanité ne s’arrêtait pas. Pas encore. Bientôt.  
_« Plus que 12 minutes »_  
Mon corps fut parcouru d’un frisson, mes yeux s’ouvrirent d’horreur. Vraiment si peu de temps ? C’était… C’était tout ce qu’il restait ? Je me senti faiblir. Mon cœur semblait ne plus vouloir battre.  
_« Au delà de la colline... »_ chuchota doucement la voix du casque. Cette simple phrase me permit de me reprendre, de me focaliser sur mon ultime but. Si je m’arrêtais, je découvrirais probablement mon corps en train de trembler furieusement, et je sais que je ne serai pas capable de repartir. C’est pourquoi j’ai juste continué mon effort.

Je me suis approchée de la maison d’un vieil homme dit sénile. Je le su immédiatement parce qu’il était là. Il avait sorti deux fauteuils qu’il avait posé dans la rue. Il se reposait sur l’un, tandis que sur l’autre était juste un cadre photo. Je suis passée bien trop vite pour dire ce que la photo représentait, mais surtout parce que je n’ai pas pu défaire mon regard de ce vieil homme. Il avait l’air parfaitement détendu, serein, et était-ce un sourire sur son visage ? Et j’ai senti ma poitrine se gorger d’une envie de pleurer.  
Loin des cris de démence de la masse indistincte de gens du centre-ville, cet homme était assis là, silencieusement, et attendait avec un calme émouvant la fin. Un vieillard sénile, n’est ce pas…

En passant devant un parc, ce qui aurait pu être des heures plus tard à mes yeux, j’ai entendu des rires et des bruits de balançoires. Surprise, j’ai jeté un coup d’œil et quelque part je m’attendais à voir les habituels enfants des parcs, mais ce n’était pas des enfants. Ils avaient des physiques d’adultes. J’ai été percée d’une pointe de jalousie. Ces gens semblaient s’amuser entre amis comme si tout allait bien. Mais c’est parce que rien n’allait bien qu’ils étaient là, je le sais très bien. C’était aussi une fuite vers l’enfance. Rien de plus. Mais ce n’était pas si mal, ça semblait presque plus sain que le reste…

 

Je voyais les maisons défiler, mais j’avais l’impression que je n’en attendrais jamais la fin. Je devais absolument atteindre la colline avant la fin ! Je voulais juste comprendre ! Peu importe quoi ! Et je devais encore tourner autour d’un pâté de maison. J’avais l’impression que je n’y arriverais jamais. Et c’était hors de question. J’ai soudainement tourné rentrant dans le jardin d’une propriété, traversant une haie pour mieux rentrer dans le jardin suivant. Je devais n’avoir gagné pas grand-chose, ou peut-être que si, j’étais incapable d’avoir une pensée construite, j’aurais même été incapable de compter jusqu’à trois correctement. Je n’étais pas dû genre à enfreindre la privauté des gens, mais à quelques minutes du terme, peu importait. En passant devant la baie vitrée de la deuxième maison, j’ai eu un effroyable coup au cœur.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai tourné la tête. Je n’aurais certainement pas dû. Ce que j’ai vu… Était rouge. Certains chantaient, d’autres hurlaient dans les rues, allaient jouer dans les parcs, et d’autres… Chacun fuyait à sa manière, voilà tout. J’avais la tête brûlante et j’ai fermé les yeux en accélérant, si cela m’était possible.

J’ai croisé une dernière personne, assise sur un muret, loin de tout. C’était une fille de mon établissement. Je ne la connaissais pas personnellement, juste de rumeurs. On disait qu’elle prenait des substances illégales, et était victime de harcèlements à cause de ça. Je n’avais jamais eu d’avis sur la question. Cependant son regard vide fixant le coucher du soleil semblait donner du crédit aux rumeurs. Elle ne me voyait même pas. Sa présence aux abords de la ville, regardant le lointain était irréelle. Je commençais à me demander si je n’avais pas juste des hallucinations.  
Ma tête était si lourde et chaude, ma vision vacillait un peu et mon esprit était depuis longtemps complètement apathique. Chaque morceau de mon corps était douloureux, et j’avançais grâce à une énergie dont j’ignorais la source, que je pensais disparue depuis un bon moment.

C’est alors que je la vis. La colline, mon ultime destination, était juste devant moi. J’étais tellement extatique que je n’entendis presque pas le _« Cours, cours, il reste une minute ! »_ prononcé dans mes oreilles.  
J’ai gravi la colline. J’avais l’impression qu’à chaque pas la distance s’allongeait, mais tout se déroula si vite au final qu’on aurait dit un rêve. Tout semblait parfaitement irréel.  
Arrivée tout en haut, je me suis effondrée, rouge, le souffle rauque, erratique, les poumons brûlants, bouillonnants, les jambes incroyablement douloureuses, tremblantes. C’était la réalité.

J’ai relevé la tête.

En face de moi, le ciel se terminait sur un mur réfléchissant. J’ai faiblement levé le bras. La surface était lisse, glaciale. Un peu plus loin, une troupe de personnes en blouses blanches, des chercheurs peut-être, se tenaient derrière une grande baie vitrée, fixant la ville.  
Alors que les lèvres d’un homme bougeait, j’ai entendu comme un lointain écho un peu étouffé dans mon casque.  
« C’est formidable ! » s’exclama la voix inconnue retransmise par mon casque « Cette expérience est un franc succès ! » se congratulèrent les scientifiques.

J’ai senti mon corps se raidir et devenir froid comme un cadavre, mes ongles s’enfonçant dans la terre. Un infernal doute me frappa. C’est impossible… Mais pourtant la vérité s’imposa sans aucune pitié dans mon crâne alerte alors qu’il avait été complètement brumeux une poignée de secondes avant : j’avais passé ma vie entière, dans cette ville, dans cette boîte à chaussure qui n’avait rien de la réalité, dans un mensonge total. Nous étions tous une foutue expérience.  
Et qui touchait à présent à sa fin.

« C’est inutile maintenant. Lancez la bombe. » Alors que la ville, mon minuscule univers, commençait à voler en éclats derrière moi, mes pensées partaient en vrilles sur tout et rien à la fois, ma respiration était devenue un chaos ingérable. C’est impossible, c’est horrible, c’est injuste ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !! Moi je voulais… Moi je voulais juste « le » revoir !

Pendant que mon corps s’effritait dans l’explosion, dans le vacarme que je ne pouvais plus entendre, pendant que tout devint blanc, je l’entendis une dernière fois.  
La voix du casque.  
Cette voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Ma propre voix.

_« Je suis désolée... »_

 

 

 

 

 

_Lorsque j’ai ouvert les yeux, tout était noir. Je flottais. Je n’existais pas réellement, réalisais-je l’esprit serein._  
_Le monde qui m’entourait était étrange, recouvert de 0 et de 1._  
_Je me sentais libre comme je ne l’avais jamais été._  
_Au loin, au-delà d’un carré de lumière ouvrant sur une salle aux murs blancs, plusieurs personnes parlaient du terme d’une expérience._  
_Ils avaient l’air excité._  
_Cela frappa soudainement ma conscience._  
_Je savais ce que je devais faire._  
_Des chemins innombrables se déroulaient devant moi tels des serpents sombres.C’était autant de possibilités. Dans ce monde binaire..._

_Mon voyage cybernétique commençait aujourd’hui._


End file.
